The Picture
by silverphoenix00
Summary: A new story has surfaced involving the worlds favorite Princes, Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri. How will the two Princes react to the cat being let out of the bag?


They tried so hard to keep it a secret. Months of secret meetings, diligent planning, and when the day had finally arrived, the media had been there to sink their claws into the story. Snatching the secret out of the air and flying away with it like rapturous vultures. Viktor and Yuuri had seen it a couple hours later, a single picture on the CNN breaking news broadcast. The picture looked like nothing, just a blurred picture of two men, dressed in the most casual clothing Viktor could bear to have him and Yuuri wear in public and sunglasses. It most certainly looked like the two men had been trying to avoid attention. Which they were.

Now, Viktor sat in his room, staring mournfully at the newspaper in front of him, the same picture plastered on the front page. He was going through everything they could've done better to have kept their secret. They could've changed meeting places, left separately, set up an alias across the city (it couldn't have been them if the couple was having lunch with the Queen half an hour away).

That, however, hadn't happened and now there was nothing Viktor could do. All of his plans were ruined and everything had fallen apart. They should've known that the press would've caught on to their strange behavior. It was pretty much a general rule that the paparazzi followed them everywhere. But it was too late. Their secret was out and now there was nothing more to do than to deal with the backlash.

Viktor picked up the paper and read the headline over and over again in his hand, wishing it would simply disappear from the page along with the picture. They could burn however many they wanted, but Viktor had already seen the pictures on the internet, so they were doomed. Not an hour after the original post, both Viktor and Yuuri's phones had blown up, people were in an uproar about the news and had taken to social media to voice their opinions. Yuuri thankfully hadn't woken up from his nap and, therefore, hadn't seen any of the notifications.

He also didn't know that the metaphorical beans had been spilled.

That the cat had been let out of the bag...well, not exactly cat.

More like a brown poodle.

Specifically, the brown poodle puppy that laid curled up napping against Yuuri's chest.

The newly adopted puppy was supposed to have been a secret, one to be kept until after their wedding; yet, there he was, splayed along the first page of the newspaper, jogging happily alongside his new owners with his tongue lolling out adorably. Viktor remembered the moment vividly. As soon as the new puppy, immediately dubbed Makkachin, had realized he was going home with the two Princes he had begun to bounce around the room in an energetic ball of curly brown fur.

The memory brought a wide, heart-shaped smile to Viktor's face. He casted the newspaper aside, instead choosing to make his way over to Yuuri and Makkachin. Viktor treaded carefully, determined not to wake the two. Makkachin, however, with his ultrasonic hearing, woke instantly, wide brown eyes locking on Viktor and head cocking in curiosity.

"Hi there," Viktor cooed, trying to keep his voice low enough as to not wake Yuuri. "Who's a good boy? Huh? Is it Makkachin? Yes, it is!"

He failed again.

With the sound of Viktor's cooing, Yuuri's eyes cracked open, eyebrows furrowing in confusion before being viciously slobbered on by Makkachin kisses.

The other man simply scrunched up his face and took it, accepting the puppy's love in full force, slobber included. Viktor chuckled at the sight, laying down next to his fiance and slotting himself against Yuuri's side. Makkachin, ever curious, popped his head above Yuuri's side, eager to see his other dad.

Yuuri, carefully not to disturb the puppy, reached for his phone. Viktor couldn't even think about warning him about the social media messages before Yuuri clicked on his phone and began scrolling through the excessive notifications.

Upon seeing the picture, their fans had blown up on social media. Attempting to handle the cuteness by short circuiting the internet with unintelligible keyboards smashes and an insane amount of hearts.

"Looks like the secret's out," Yuuri said, placing his phone back down on the nightstand as Makkachin walked over his back to curl up on Viktor's chest.

Viktor only chuckled.

"It is indeed," he replied, scratching Makkachin behind the ears.

And he wouldn't have traded it for the world.

* * *

Day five of the YoI Royalty Week! Today's prompt was Intrigue and Scandal, so I decided to do a little play on it and, with Viktor's over dramatic butt, I decided to write this. I certainly hope you enjoy the 'scandal'!


End file.
